team minato fanfic ideas
by jess5423
Summary: just some good ideas for fanfics with team minato


1. A vengeful ghost is trying to kill chuunin Kakashi one day in the hokage's office Kakashi just randomly stops breathing and starts holding his neck choking when sandaime, obito, rin and minato finally get him breathing again they are shocked to see hand shaped bruises on his neck OPTIONAL: Kakashi's father could have done something to anger the ghost ,Kakashi could have done something, it could be the ghost has a grudge against Hatake's, the ghost (when he was alive) could have tried to kill Kakashi in the past but Kakashi killed him now the ghost is back to finish what he started.

2. Kakashi has a bloodline (hatake blood line) he's part wolf he can turn into a wolf the size of a horse when him, Minato, Obito and Rin get captured and tied up their kidnappers insult them Kakashi gets really angry until he decides I'm going to kill these guys I don't care whether I have to show my team my secret bloodline these guys insults have gone too far Kakashi starts growling like a wolf and jumps breaking the ropes and landing like a wolf on all fours his team staring in shock then wolfKakashi attacks the kidnappers ripping them to shreds kakashi's team still staring.

3. Kakashi's clan have a secret they can talk to the dead when Kakashi was a child he often spoke to the 1st and 2nd hokage when kakashi's team Minato, Obito and Rin find out what will they think? OPTIONAL: minato: why didn't you tell us you can talk to the dead let me guess when you were in the 1st exam for the chuunin exam you asked the 1st or 2nd hokage for the answer didn't you hah Kakashi: maybe I know tons of things I know now thanks to all the dead people I've spoken to.

4. Kakashi, minato, obito and rin go on mission, on the mission minato tells Kakashi to take first watch while watching a vampire attacks, minato, obito and rin wake up and see Kakashi lying on the ground holding his arm and screaming in pain they look up to see a vampire with blood running down his lip the vampire sais: I wonder if he'll survive minato: survive what? Vampire: the transformation I bit his arm my venom is spreading in his body now if he survives give him 5minutes and he will be a vampire. and with that the vampire was gone, minato, obito, and rin race over to Kakashi rin gives him some pain killers to ease the pain and starts healing him 5minutes later Kakashi opens his eyes not feeling pain and sits up his team stares in shock kakashi's eyes are blood red his skin shines like diamonds in the sun his skin is also as cold and pale as ice. Minato: everything will be alright I promise. Then they leave, Kakashi being a newborn attacks a enemy that they encounter not knowing his new strength he accidently rips the guys arm off and being as fast as lightning faster far faster than minato, then they return to the hidden leaf village. YOU CAN CONTINUE THE STORY

5. crossover with the mummy: Kakashi finds the book of the undead he reads it out loud and the dead come to life and attack.

6. Sakumo was not kakashi's blood father he found 2 year old Kakashi washed up on shore so he decided to take him and raise him as a son Kakashi never told anyone who he is or that his blood father is actually a pirate, but what happens when his old life (pirate) introduces itself in his new one (ninja) and his team, hokage and the village find out?.

7. Crossover with harry potter : Kakashi hatake is the boy who lived and voldemort comes back to the hidden leaf village to finish what he started and kill Kakashi his team and the hokage try desperately to stop him from killing kakashi. YOU CHOOSE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.

8. The hatake clan a truly deadly their bloodline white chakra at full power could kill the ten tails, so long ago the Hatake's were captured and experimented with but then the scientists that kidnapped them lost control of them and the Hatake's escaped, they lived in peace for a LONG time in the fire nation under the protection of the hokage. When Kakashi is the last hatake left with his team obito, rin and his sensei minato. A noble found the blueprints of the experiments and came to the leaf village to capture Kakashi the last hatake and experiment with him and finishing the experiment. So when that noble comes...Sandaime: Minato I can't tell you why yet but you have to do everything in your power to keep this noble away from Kakashi keep them away from each other ok. Minato: yes hokage-sama

9. Chuunin Kakashi has a dream where he get injured when he wakes up he's shocked to find that the same injury he had in his dream he has in reality this keeps happening, after a week he decides to tell his sensei minato who is also shocked they then go to the hokage who calls tsunade for help she said it must be either a ghost, not a dream reality or tapered memories.

10. On a mission chuunin Kakashi gets a severe head injury after that he hears voices after 3 days of hearing them he tells minato, minato sais "it's just a side effect" Kakashi refuses to believe that these voices are trying to convince him to commit suicide Kakashi believes it's his dead father communicating with him.

11. kakashi's not only a ninja he's also a porn star minato as the yondaime goes to the theater to watch the newest porn movie (not knowing kakashi stars in it or he's a porn star) when the movie finishes he comes out he finds himself more jealous than angry and wonders why kakashi didn't tell him and jealous because even though it's a movie kakashi still had s*x so minato got jealous he knows it's none of his business but he's still jealous and goes at his house (kakashi's) and rapes him or yells at him then leaves


End file.
